


Come Home To Me....

by flickawhip



Series: WWE - WW2 stories [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey leaves her wife to go to war.... will Natalya welcome her home?





	1. Goodbye My Love.

“Please.... Don’t die.”

It had been three years of fighting for recognition and yet, as she stood watching Lacey leave, Natalya knew she would have to rely on others to take care of the woman she loved. She hated letting her leave. 

She could remember how they met. Lacey had stepped in when the men were crowding, using her military status to claim the dance they had all been clamouring for, light blonde curls and soft blue-grey eyes easing the flutter of panic even as Lacey smoothed down her dress uniform, holding out a hand to Natalya, smiling softly. Natalya had been shy then, afraid, even as she felt her heart skip a beat. Lacey had courted her tenderly, taking her time, then, slowly, moved Natalya onto base with her, as her wife. 

“Goodbye my love...”

Fear fluttered into life for the first time in three years, Natalya hoping only that her words and love went with Lacey. She would write, weekly. She could only hope she would see her wife again.


	2. Wounded on the ‘field...

“Captain....”

Lacey had moved slowly, letting out a distinct cry of pain, her legs giving out even as she rose, she knew she had to get off the battlefield, she had fallen, hard, shrapnel and wounds covering her legs, she could feel her blood dripping as she moved. 

“Captain...”

“Just help me Private Rousey. Now.”

Lacey had leant heavily on the young private, letting herself curse when she dropped into the medical centre, pain clouding her eyes even as she felt for the last letter she had received from Natalya, her fingers curling around her wife’s picture. 

Healing had come slowly and yet she had not been allowed home, not yet. She would have to be more severely wounded for that. She didn’t want to be sent home, she wanted to fight, she would keep Natalya safe at whatever cost. 

The second time she fell was worse, the burning pain dragging raw screams from her even as she was loaded into the ambulance van and driven to the air-field. She had been handed off to a cocky young pilot and taken to Britain. 

“Captain Evans...”

The head nurse had recognized her instantly when she was taken to the nearest hospital, her eyes soft as she took in the wounds that covered Lacey’s skin, the clouding of her eyes telling the story before anything else.


	3. Come What May...

Natalya had received the letter to tell her Lacey was out of the action on the day she was to be brought home from the hospital. The doctors had managed to save much of Lacey’s sight, although Natalya was warned she may be different now. 

She had moved away to curl her blonde hair herself, picking out her softest dress, one that would allow Lacey room to have skin contact if she needed it, her eyes clouding with fresh tears even as she moved to dress, turning her eyes a softer shade of brown even as she wiped them away. She had to be strong now. 

By the time Natalya welcomed Lacey home she was in control, the door clicking closed behind them even as Natalya locked them in, her touch light on Lacey’s cheek, stroking over the freshly healed cheekbone even as she took in her wife’s wounded face, her voice soft. 

“Lace...”

“Don’t...”

Lacey’s voice was sharp even as she pushed Natalya’s hand away, removing the glasses she had been wearing to show her wounded eyes, then, before Natalya could stop her, moving away towards the bedroom, leaving Natalya to follow, her clothing dropped anywhere as she stripped herself down, the majority of her scars healed, shrapnel marks had healed with help from new techniques, she had turned from Natalya as she set down her last piece of clothing, hearing Natalya’s breath catch and closing her eyes. 

“You don’t have to...”

“No. No... Lace....”

Natalya had moved to wrap her arms around her wife, kissing the shrapnel scars on her back softly, fingers trailing over Lacey’s stomach to rest a hand against her heart, feeling Lacey’s breath hitch, her long fingers pressed tightly to her. 

“I could have lost you... I... I could have been... I didn’t realize how much I feared...”

“Ronda... saved my life.”

Lacey’s voice shook, dangerously. 

“Private Rousey... gave her life for me.”

“Then she is our own angel...”

“Stephanie...”

“Will live... she will.... Private James...”

“Yes, I heard Stephanie had been visiting Mickie...”

“She’s healed...”

“Maybe...”

Lacey had sighed, turning to cup Natalya’s face in her hands, stroking her cheekbones gently, her lips soft over Natalya’s before she wrapped an arm around Natalya. 

“So, you’re not afraid of me... even like this?”

“I will never be afraid of you.... scarred or not, blinded or not...”

“I’m not blind...”

“Even if you had been. You are still the woman I fell in love with.... you’ll always be my hero.”


End file.
